Junie B, First Grader : The Buddy Babysitter
by DannyHorseRules
Summary: Junie B. is so excited for her aunt's anniversary party! Only guess what? NO KIDS! That's what! So Mother and Daddy get her a babysitter. Will Junie B. quiver in fear once she learns his scary secret?
1. Ponies

Disclaimer: I do not own Junie B. Jones or anything else listed in this chapter. Here goes nothing!

Chapter 1

Ponies

_Friday_

_Dear first-grade journal,_

_I am so excited!_

'_Cause tomorrow is Spring Break! _

_And me, Mother and Daddy are going to California for my aunt Lilly's aniversuree!_

_There will be good snacks at that place! _

_Like cake!_

_And Ice cream!_

_And champagne! Only I don't know what kind of dumb bunny dessert champagne is._

_I wish the day was over so I could go there already!_

_From,_

_Junie B.,_

_First Grader_

_P.S. I still wish the day was over._

I put down my pencil and smiled to just myself. 'Cause I was still excited about the party, of course!

With all the cake!

And ice cream!

And the dessert with the name of champagne!

I looked at the clock. It was only dumb 9:26.

"I wish I could go home now so I can pack up for that party," I said to just myself.

Then a girl named Tattletale May shushed at me. She also has the nickname of Shushy-head May.

"You shouldn't disturb others while they are working, Junie Jones!" she said.

I made a mad face at that girl.

"Yeah, only guess what?" I said. "I was talking to just myself. So I am disturbing just myself and that's all.

Then I turned to do my morning work. Only guess what? My teacher walked to the front of the room and said he had a 'nouncement.

A _'nouncement _is the school word for _shut up because I'm talking up here._

My teacher is named Mr. Scary. He made that name up, I think.

He clapped his loud hands.

"Boys and girls, may I have your attention, please?" he said. "Tomorrow is Spring Break, as you all know, and I was just wondering if any of you would like to tell me what you are going to do over it."

Then all of Room One raised their hands high in the air. 'Cause who wouldn't want to tell someone what they were doing? That's what I would like to know!

Last year, my friend Lucille told me that if I keep secrets inside my head, it'll explode. Her brother told her that.

He is a doctor scientist, I think.

Mr. Scary looked around the room.

"Whoa, looks like I have a lot of choices here! Lets see…. Who's going first…"

Then I jumped up from my seat.

"OOH! OOH!" I hollered. "ME! ME! ME!"

Mr. Scary said _Sit down_ to me.

Then he called on my best friend. His name is Herbert. Only sometimes he's Herb.

Herb smiled very excited. "Over the break, I'm going to New York to visit my uncle! And he has a wife that owns a farm! And there are goats and chickens and roosters and dogs and cats! Only my uncle is afraid of horses and cows. So they don't have them there."

I jumped up again.

"I know why, Herbert!" I shouted. "'Cause horses are close to ponies! And ponies can buck you off of their backs! And stomple you to the ground and kill you to death! I know this from TV! I saw it on real life TV! I saw a million thrillion skadillion ponies buck people off of their backs! And stomple the people to death!"

Then Room One got very loud with all the pony chatter.

A girl named Charlotte said her daddy was bucked of a horse's back. And he had to get a cast for his leg.

A boy named Lennie said he had a pony run loose all around his backyard. It wasn't theirs. So they had to shoo it off.

A girl named Shirley said that a horse that escaped from a trailer ran all over the backyard. And it stompled the decorations to dust.

Then we all looked at Mr. Scary.

HIs head was on his desk. And he was staring out the door.

Then Room One got real quiet. 'Cause Mr. Scary was scaring us.

Hmmm... maybe that's what his name is for.


	2. That Grace

Disclaimer: I do not own Mother, daddy, Ollie, or Junie B

Disclaimer: I do not own Mother, daddy, Ollie, or Junie B. That is all for now.

Chapter 2

That Grace

After school, I ride the bus home with my friend.

Her name is Grace. She has curly black hair.

That is my favorite type of head.

Every day, we decide who sits next to the window.

Only sometimes one of us forgets. And we have to settle it like men.

Today, I sat next to the window.

That Grace squealed with glee.

"Eee! I can't wait until tomorrow!" she shouted.

I rubbed my ears.

"Now I'll have to have surgery on my ears before the party," I said kind of quiet.

That Grace poked me.

"What are you doing over the break, Junie B.?" she asked. "What are you doing? Or are you going to be a couch potato in front of the TV like my uncle is?"

I did a huffy breath at her.

"I'm going to a _party_, Grace. A _party…_" I said a little louder.

She poked me again.

'Cause she didn't hear me, apparently.

"Why aren't you talking, Junie B.?" she asked. "Why won't you tell me what you're doing over the break?"

I turned to her kind of mad.

"LISTEN GRACE! I'M GOING TO A _PARTY_! SO SINCE I'M YELLING RIGHT NOW, EVERYONE'S EARS WILL HURT LIKE MINE! SO LEAVE ME ALONE RIGHT NOW!"

I have no idea why I yelled. But at least it shut that Grace up.

The bus stopped at my corner. I saw Mother waiting for me with my baby brother Ollie.

He came almost a year ago.

I love him a lot. Except when he screams, I have to holler at him to be quiet. Then I get in trouble.

So, there are some bad things about that guy.

I ran off the bus speedy quick. And I almost butted Mother in the stomach with my head.

But I missed. So I accidentally tripped and fell into a shrub.

Mother ran after me.

She saw me in the shrub.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" she asked when she picked me up.

I wiped myself off.

"As jolly as a roger!" I said.

Then I tried to wink. Only both my eyes kept on closing. So I had to open one with my fingers.

Mother chuckled.

"Well, come on. We have to get home so…"

I butted in. "… So we all can go to California for Aunt Lilly's anniversary party! Except lets not take Ollie. 'Cause he might scream when he gets cranky. And everyone will look at us all weird."

Mother stared at me.

"No, Junie B., that's not what I was going to say." She said. "Me and Daddy are going. Sorry, honey, but the party says, 'No Kids Allowed'. I'll get someone to baby-sit you."

I slumped my shoulders. 'Cause that news took the happy right out of me.

"Why, Mother?" I asked. "Why aren't kids allowed?"

Mother shook her head.

"Because of the drinks," she said. "The drinks are for grown-ups. And if we didn't watch you, you could've gotten some and then we'd have to take you to the hospital."

She bent over and hugged me.

"I know it's unfair, but it's the rules."

I looked down. Then my nose started running very much. And my eyes got a bit of wet in them.

Then I got a happy idea.

"Will grandma and grandpa Miller baby-sit?" I asked kind of happy.

Mother shook her head.

"They're going to the party also." She said.

I hid my face in my shirt.

"Darn it," I said. "Now I'll be the _only one_ who isn't going to that party.

Then mother smiled a sad smile.

And she bent over and hugged me.

And she said she'd sneak a piece of cake for me.


	3. Danny

Disclaimer: Oh, you know the rest

Disclaimer: Oh, you know the rest.

Chapter 3

Danny

When we got home, I asked the same thing to Daddy.

And guess what?

He said the same dumb thing as Mother!

"The party is 'No Kids Allowed.' And anyway, Ollie isn't going, either. We're putting him with _baby_ baby-sitters."

I smiled. 'Cause a weekend without Ollie is a dream come true!

Mother said that she had the baby-sitter already.

"You'll just _love_ him, Junie B.," she said. "He has the cutest face ever!"

I smiled bigger.

'Cause someone who is cute _must_ be good for me!

Daddy went into Ollie's nursery to get him to his baby-sitters.

He came back speedy quick.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I have to drop the baby off." He said when he closed the door.

I looked up at Mother.

"Is my baby-sitter really a cutie?" I asked.

Mother smiled.

"Yes, Junie B., he is! He's only 17 and he is the best with children! Oh, just wait until you see him!"

I smiled even bigger.

If what Mother said was true, then I'd be happy with it!

We kept on talking about my baby-sitter.

Then my daddy came back.

"Hey, there's a silver car coming up here. Is it the baby-sitter?" he asked.

I started to jump all around. 'Cause I was excited to see his face, of course!

I ran to the window. And guess what? Daddy was right!

A little silver car drove up the driveway. It was a Chevy, I think.

Then someone stepped out of it. I couldn't see who. 'Cause the dumb window was too small, that's why!

Then the doorbell rang.

I jumped up and down and all around. Then I calmed myself to look like a little lady.

I learned how to do that on some preschool cartoons. And also on _Turbo Jam._

Mother ran to the door.

Then she opened it.

And wowie wow wow!

That guy was a _chunk_!

He had short black hair. And blue eyes. And the handsomest face I've ever saw!

He also had muscles and a white T-shirt with red sleeve rings and a neck ring. It also had a red oval in the middle.

He had blue jeans and red shoes with a white tip at the top and white laces.

Mother walked up to him and knelt down to my level.

"Junie B., this is your baby-sitter." She said. "His name is Daniel Fenton, and he'll make sure you have fun over the break."

He smiled at her.

"Please," he said. "Call me Danny."

I nodded and stared at that boy.

'Cause he was a feast for my eyes!

That is called Eye's Thanksgiving, I think.

He knelt down to me.

"So, Junie, I guess we should get to know each other well over the break, huh?"

I crossed my arms.

"My name is Junie _B._ It has a _Junie_ and then the _B_. People are _always_ forgetting my B." I said kind of mad.

He smiled.

"I'm sorry, Junie _B._ Tell me whenever I forget that part, okay?" he said.

I smiled a bit. Then I nodded.

He smiled bigger.

"Alrighty, then. We're all set." He looked at Mother and Daddy.

"You may be on your way now."

Mother and Daddy looked worried.

"Um, okay," Mother said. "But remember, our phone number is right here if there is any trouble,"

Danny nodded. "Okay…"

"And, she needs a bath every day at 6 o'clock or 6:30," Daddy said.

Danny nodded again. "Okay, calling for trouble, bathtime, I'm set. You may go now…"

Mother butted in. "Oh, and there's a mild sugar level on weekends. She can have only three cookies for dessert at dinner, and five cookies in total. And she…"

Danny cut her off. "…No trouble at all, Mrs. Jones. Now, please leave!"

"But, remember, her lunch is anything at all except…"

"I know, I know! Now please _leave_ and _enjoy your vacation!!_"

"If you forget anything, It's on that list right…"

_"I know! Now please leave!!"_

Then soon Danny started pushing the garage door on Mother and Daddy. But they pushed out and started talking. Then Danny started slamming his hand on the door.

Then the room was full of screaming and slamming.

Danny finally pushed the door closed speedy quick and locked it. He started to pant. Then he wiped his head.

Then he looked at me. He smiled a bit.

I tried to smile. But everything was weird at that time, so I couldn't. My eye just twitched.

Danny walked towards me. Then he knelt down beside me.

"So, let's find something fun to do, Junie! Come on!"

Then he ran to my room.

Only I didn't follow him.

'Cause guess what?

He forgot my B again.


	4. Philip and Sam and Slap!

Disclaimer: blah-blah-blah-blah-blahbitty-blah-blah.

Chapter 4

Philip and Sam and Slap!

I walked to my room.

Only guess what?

Danny wasn't there! That's what!

I looked around in my room.

"Hmmm…. Where did that sneaky guy go to?"

Just then I heard the toilet flush.

He walked into the hall a little while later.

He standed by me and looked at me.

He raised and eyebrow at me.

"Can I see your room?" he asked.

I cheered in joy.

'Cause of course I wanted to show him my room!

"Sure!" I cheered. "Of course you can! My stuffed animals would _love_ to see you, I bet!"

Then I took his hand. And I sighed.

'Cause his hand was warm and comfy!

Then I peeked in there to see if any of my animals were sleeping.

And guess what?

Philip Johnny Bob saw me! That's what!

He waved to me.

_Hi, Junie B., _he said. _Why are you peeking in here like that? Are you hiding a surprise behind your back?_

I smiled at that guy.

Then I made my voice very quiet.

"Oh, just wait until you see _this_ surprise!" I hollered very whispering.

I peeked at Danny.

His head was tilted to one side. And his eyebrow was still raised.

He had confusion in his head, I think.

I did a smile.

"Hello, how are you today? I am fine, except me and my stuffed elephant Philip Johnny Bob are having a little conservation here, so don't bug us, please."

I peeked back into my room.

Then someone tapped on my shoulder.

I turned. It was Danny.

"I think you mean _conversation_, Junie B.," he said very quiet. "_Conservation _is when you protect and animal or plant that is rare or getting very rare."

I smiled again.

"Well, thank you. Now I have another word in my vocabulary. So please don't bug me while I'm still talking with Philip."

Then I turned back into my room.

Danny tapped on me again.

I swinged back out.

"What?" I said kind of snappish.

"Can I see your room now?" he asked again.

I gasped. 'Cause I completely forgot, that's why!

"Of course! I hope Philip doesn't mind that our conservation is cut short!"

"_Conversation_," Danny said.

"Whatever," I said.

Then I took his hand again. And I swinged the door open.

"Ta-Da!!!" I hollered.

Danny looked around very curious. Then he saw my stuffed animals.

Philip gasped at him.

_Wow, Junie B! _he said. _This guy is a chunk!_

I smiled very proud.

"I know, Philip!" I said. "I know he is a chunk!"

Then Danny looked weird at me. Then his cheeks turned pink. And he smiled.

"I don't get that a lot," he said kind of quiet.

I felt my cheeks go pink, too.

"I didn't think so," I said very whispering.

He smiled bigger. Then he walked into my room. And he sat on my bed.

"Wow," he said. "Your room is bigger than mine!"

I smiled very proud.

"Well, you can tip the person who built this house a billion jillion years ago!" I shouted.

Danny chuckled. Then he looked at my Raggedy Ann named Ruth and my Raggedy Andy named Larry.

"Who are those two?" Danny asked.

"That's Ruth and that's Larry," I answered.

He smiled. Then he looked at my Teddy. Then my Bunny Slippers. Then Philip Johnny Bob.

When he was done looking, he looked at my clock.

"It must be near dinnertime," he said. "What are you hungry for, kiddo?"

I thought a little bit.

"Some pasketti with meatballs," I said.

He nodded.

"Spaghetti with meatballs, got it!"

Then he ran to the kitchen.

I looked at my animals and two dolls.

"So," I said to them. "What do you think?"

Ruth squealed.

_He is the cutest person I ever saw!_ she said.

_I think he's kinda cute, _Larry said.

_I think he has got to be the best person for you, Junie B! _Philip Johnny Bob said.

I smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you all like my new baby-sitter! Bye-bye!"

Then I started to skip into the hall. But Philip called me.

I ran back into my room.

"What?" I asked him.

_For your information, _he said. _I did mind._

I skipped into the dining room for my pasketti.

And guess what?

It was on the table waiting for me!

That never happened when Mother was there!

I gasped and springed onto the chair. And I gobbled on my pasketti.

And guess what?

It was the best pasketti I've ever had!

I took five forkfuls of pasketti then I waited for Danny to come to the table and eat it with me.

He finally came and ate some forkfuls.

"Mmmm…" he said. "Pretty good, huh kiddo?"

I nodded.

"It is very good! You should be on _Chef Tony_'s crew!"

He laughed and ate more pasketti.

After a few minutes, when we were done with our dinner, Danny was playing on his phone.

It's buttons were beeping and booping all over the place.

I sighed. "You're lucky," I said after a few beeps.

He looked up. "How?"

"You have a phone, and I don't." I slumped in my seat.

He smiled. "Well, it's for safety reasons, like if you got lost somewhere. And it's for communicating, which means to talk with other people, like people in relationships."

I scrunched my face in disgust. "Eew. People kissing people is icky. Like one time I saw my daddy and my mother kissing after dinner. When they were done, my mother said, 'You taste like garlic bread.'"

Danny chuckled, then suddenly gasped and frowned.

"Oh no!" he said. "I was supposed to meet Sam at the movies today! And I forgot to tell her I was baby-sitting you!"

He groaned and slammed his head on the table. Then he started to moan and holler stuff I couldn't understand.

I looked at him weirdishly.

"Who the heck is Sam? And what is this odd talk about movies and such?"

He didn't answer me.

I tapped on his head.

"Did you hear me? And why are you under there so long?"

He didn't answer me again.

I tapped on him again.

"Hmmm. You must be taking a nap in there."

Then he lifted his head up.

"Sam's a girl that I'm dating, and she's probably all mad right now."

He put his head on the table again. Then he shouted a bad word.

I gasped and slapped him on the back of his head.

He jerked it up and stared at me angrily. "What was that for?!" he shouted.

"You said a bad word," I explained.

Then he stopped looking mad. And he put his head on the table again.

Then he got up. And he went to the sink. And he took an aspirin.


End file.
